Secret
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Le véritable bonheur est toujours un secret. Indice de YAOI!


**Titre: **_Secret  
><em>**Genre: **_Romance, drama (?).  
><em>**Rating: **_T pour sous-entendus  
><em>**Personnages: **_Mephisto et Amaimon._

**Note: **_Avertissement: Un tantinet de Boy's Love si on a pas mal d'imagination, et référence à certaines choses si, encore une fois, on a beaucoup d'imagination._

_Voici voilà, mon premier Mephisto/Amaimon! Je suis un peu nerveuse... je ne crois pas les avoir très bien saisi tous les deux. Enfin, je vous présente tout de même ce petit OS écrit sur l'inspiration d'un moment tout à fait banal. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>S'agissait-il d'amour?<p>

À cette question, les deux démons auraient répondu, sans aucune hésitation : «non». Ils ne s'aimaient pas. D'abord, un démon n'aimait pas. Ensuite, un démon n'aimait pas son propre frère – bien qu'il n'ait aucune morale. Enfin, un démon ne ressentait simplement pas d'amour pour qui que ce soit, et cela était suffisant comme raison.

S'agissait-il de haine?

À cette question, les deux démons auraient répondu, sans aucune hésitation : «non». Ils ne se détestaient pas. D'abord, un démon ne détestait personne. Ensuite, un démon ne détestait pas son propre frère – bien qu'au bout du compte, leur lien de sang ne changeait décidément pas grand chose. Enfin, un démon ne détestait tout simplement personne, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir un sentiment aussi humain.

Comment auraient-ils défini leur relation?

Ils ne l'auraient pas défini. Les deux démons n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de décrire ce qu'ils vivaient. Puisqu'ils le gardaient secret, il n'y avait aucune nécessité. Pourquoi se le dire à eux-mêmes? Pourquoi mettre en mot ce qui ne s'y mettait pas de toute façon, pourquoi gâcher ce secret en lui donnant une forme, des limites?

Le véritable bonheur était toujours un secret. Le leur était un secret véritablement bien gardé. Il était si bien gardé qu'aucun des deux n'avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un réel bonheur. Ces instants volés à leur quotidien, ils n'auraient su les définir autrement que par un manque de retenu. Ces moments pourtant si chers, ils tentaient au possible de les éviter, et en même temps ils provoquaient les situations qu'ils tentaient justement d'éviter plus souvent que nécessaire.

Quiconque aurait été témoin de ces actes aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une relation amour-haine. Il n'aurait rien compris. Il n'aurait pas vu ces regards à peine perceptible, cette complicité incompréhensible, ces sous-entendus derrière leurs mots vides de sens. Il n'aurait pas saisi ce secret qu'ils gardaient si bien qu'aucun des deux ne le savait. Il n'aurait pas deviné qu'il n'y avait aucune haine entre les deux, ni aucun amour, et que s'il y avait un mot à poser sur ces regards qu'ils se rendaient et ces moments qu'ils volaient à leur quotidien, ce mot n'aurait pu être autre que _secret_.

Parce qu'un secret n'a aucun besoin d'être assumé. Parce qu'un secret n'a pas à être expliqué. Parce que le vrai bonheur est si important qu'il devrait toujours être un secret.

Ils ne s'aimaient ni se détestaient. Ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était infiniment plus important. Justement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient le définir, et que s'ils s'y essayaient, ils n'auraient jamais assez de l'éternité.

En attendant, ils se contentaient de voler ces instants à leur quotidien, ces petits moments où leur secret n'était peut-être plus tellement secret, ces petits bouts de paradis accordés à ces deux démons qu'ils étaient et qu'ils seraient toujours. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour eux que d'être eux-mêmes, ensemble et parfois non, au gré de leurs envies et de la vie. Parce que de tout laisser au hasard était peut-être la meilleure solution. Parce que la rationalité n'avait jamais intéressé aucun des deux.

Si on leur avait demandé ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ils se seraient surement contenté de sourire. Et à travers ce sourire, quiconque d'assez perspicace aurait peut-être vu poindre ce semblant d'amour-haine qui n'était ni de l'amour, ni de la haine. Peut-être. Mais peut-être aussi n'aurait-il rien vu, rien du tout, qu'un sourire sans aucune logique. Parce que finalement, de logique, ils n'en avaient point. Et qu'un sourire ne peut être compris que lorsqu'il est lu par son véritable destinataire.

Leur relation – si on pouvait la nommer ainsi – n'était pas normale, mais encore une fois, l'étaient-ils eux-mêmes? Elle était à leur image, cette relation qu'ils entretenaient, et ils savaient pertinemment que personne, y compris eux-mêmes, ne pourraient jamais y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ils étaient frères. Surement, mais quelle importance? Ils étaient démons. Surement, mais quelle importance? Ils étaient deux hommes. Surement, mais quelle importance? Tant qu'ils n'affirmaient rien, tant qu'il n'y avait rien à affirmer – parce qu'un secret ne s'affirme pas –, le problème ne se posait pas. La morale? Et quoi encore? Le code des démons? Mais de quel code parlait-t-on au juste?

Ce qu'ils vivaient était beau parce que c'était inexplicable. Le beau est toujours bizarre, quelqu'un a dit cette phrase un jour et il a eu raison de la dire. La véritable beauté se trouvait dans le bonheur d'un secret bien gardé, dans un frôlement de doigts involontaire mais forcé, dans un regard qui s'éternisait sans le vouloir, dans des lèvres qui esquissaient un sourire, dans des mains qui tendaient l'une vers l'autre sans se toucher. La beauté, c'était ces nuits où plus rien n'était pareil, où le lit était un peu plus chaud, où le sommeil n'était plus si tentant, où l'univers semblait réduit à si peu d'espace et le temps allongé à l'infini. La beauté, c'était ces longs moments passés seuls, sans l'autre, sans avoir besoin de l'autre, et de le nécessiter qu'au moment où il était enfin là.

Ils auraient pu vivre l'un sans l'autre. Pourtant, dans ces instants d'éternité volés à leur quotidien, ils se disaient qu'ils ne le pourraient pas. Ce doux mensonge qu'ils murmuraient pour ne pas l'assumer était peut-être la seule vérité qu'ils n'aient jamais énoncée.


End file.
